Common Items
Consumables https://archive.is/20131014004642/img714.imageshack.us/img714/7225/consumptionitems.jpg Immediate Healing *1 Herb - Heals 10 HP, or 10 PW, 1 consumption point. *2 Bread - Heals 50 HP, 2 consumption point (Dropped by Goblins, or bought for 10 g) *3 Apple - Heals 75 HP, 2 consumption point (Dropped by Fairies and Skeletons) *4 Meat - Heals 50, or Poisons you for 8x5, 1 consumption point *5 Bacon - Heals 100 HP, 5 consumption point (Dropped by Orcs or bought for 60 g) *6 Cheese - Heals 125 or poisons for 8x5, 2 consumption point (Dropped by Orc Peons) *7 Meat Pie - Heals 125 HP, 5 consumption point *8 Steak - Heals 150, 7 consumption point (Dropped by Griffons and Lizards) *9 Rare Steak - Heals 200, 8 consumption point. Has a longer animation than the other items. (Only obtainabed from the Casino) Gradual Healing *10 Potion - Heals 24 x8~12, 3 consumption point. Has a longer animation than the other items. (Dropped by Fairies and bought for 20 g) *11 High Potion - Heals 32x8~12, 5 consumption point (Bought for 100 g) *12 Ring Potion - Heals 48x12, 6 consumption point (Bought for 10 rings : 10 potion, and from the Casino) *13 Red Wine - Heals 48x12, 5 consumption point (Only obtained from the Casino) *14 Pw Potion - Pw 5x10~15 times, 2 consumption point (Dropped by Harpies, bought for 20 g) *15 High Pw Potion - Pw 10x10~15 times, 4 consumption point (Bought for 100 g) *16 Ring Pw Potion - Pw 15x15, 6 consumption point (Bought for 10 rings : 10 potion, and from the Casino) *17 Honey - Heals PW 5 x 15, 3 consumption point. (Dropped by mobs.) ---- 'Misc. Items' https://archive.is/20131014004534/img16.imageshack.us/img16/2338/miscitem.jpg 1 Beast’s Blood 2 Capella Water 3 Chimera’s Blood 4 Dragon Soul 5 Skill Reset Bottle 6 Class Change Feather 7 Gold Coin 8 Silver Coin 9 Mysterious Treasure Box 10 Repair Stone 11 Harpy’s Feather 12 Harpy’s Flight Feather 13 Arugaso Branch(not sure about the name =P) 14 Tantal Ore 15 Red Crystal 16 Beast’s Fang 17 Silver Ore 18 Black Glasses Beast’s Blood Use in quest to alchemize Chimera’s Blood. Dropped by Hell Hounds, higher level = higher drop rate. Capella Water Used in quest to alchemize Chimera’s Blood Bought at shop for 2000 Chimera’s Blood Catalyst for summoning Chimera. Not tradable, can only have 1 at a time. Dragon Soul Catalyst for summoning Dragon. Dropped by Skeletons and rare item from Mysterious Treasure Box Skill Reset Bottle Used for resetting skills, not tradable. Obtainable from Cash Shop, Casino (and maybe Arena, HK took that out) Class Change Feather Used for changing class, not tradable Obtainable from Cash Shop, Casino (and maybe Arena, HK took that out) Gold Coin Use this at the Casino Roulette. Not tradable. Silver Coin Use this at the Casino Roulette. Not tradable. 10 Silver Coin = 1 Gold Coin. 1 Silver = 10 Ring, 10 Silver = 90 Ring. Mysterious Treasure Box Gives a random item (usually equipment) when opened (requires talking to npc). Dropped by Harpies. Repair Stone Restores 50% of the max durability of the equipment. Obtainable from Shop or Casino. Harpy’s Feather Used in quest to make Harpy’s Flight Feather. 10 Feather = 1 Flight Feather. Dropped by Harpies. Harpy’s Flight Feather Used in class change to Fencer. Not tradable Dropped by Harpies in the Tutorial Area or bought at Cash Shop. Arugaso Branch Used in Nation Weapon quest (Cesedria) Dropped by monsters in 3 star maps in Akelnar. Tantal Ore Used in Nation Weapon quest (Netzawar) Dropped by monsters in 3 star maps in Victorion Red Crystal Used in Nation Weapon quest (Ielsord) Dropped by monsters in 3 star maps in Pedestal Beast’s Fang Used in Nation Weapon quest (Geburand) Dropped by monsters in 3 star maps in Stricor Silver Ore Used in Nation Weapon quest (Hordaine) Dropped by monsters in 3 star maps in Oreole Black Glasses Used in quest to trade for Arugaso Branch, Tantal Ore, Beast’s Fang, Red Crystal or Silver Ore (same as the one for your Kingdom). Dropped by monsters in 3 star maps in Ecetia. Category:Guides